Public
by GuitarsThatWriteAndSing
Summary: Jade finally comes out to her parents and Cat couldn't be more happier. Done with secrets, now all is open for public. First CADE story. (Summary sucks, yeah I know)


_**A/N:**__ Let me just say this was going to be a Jori One-Shot I thought it'd look WAY cuter and innocent as a Cade One-Shot (Okay, not THAT innocent but whatever)_

**Disclaimer: Me do not own Victorious, why? Because I just used the lamest excuse ever and my mom believed it... Hahahahaha, I'm a pro (Just kidding, she's just too uh... she's a mom)**

* * *

The only thing she remembered was storming out from her house without giving them time to think what she just said and storming to Cat's. Dude, she has never been so freaking nervous about something in her whole life. But now, they knew and that was such a huge relief... for now.

She had been going on and on the previous day trying to find the right words to explain it. But now, are there any _right _words to tell your parents you're gay. Or lesbian. What was the difference anyway? It's weird though, homosexual girls can be called gays as well as lesbians, but boys can only be called gay. What's this? People fighting for equality and they come up with a different name for girls... Okay, enough of sidetracking themes.

After arguing with her mind, the next day she just opted for the easiest and honest way to put it. The typical and cliché "_Mom, Dad, I'm lesbian_" She couldn't stand their shock faces. Those hurt her, and nothing hurt her. She sure shouldn't be minding her parent's reaction at all, like she seriously shouldn't give a shit. But she did. It was something important to her and she wanted her parents to know.

It wasn't for just being "rebellious" or "going against the rules", it had nothing to do with that.

She had sense a few hints about her homosexuality since she was sixteen, when she and Beck were still dating, but she just shrugged it off, she thought it was just a stage. Isn't fifth teen, sixteen, a time when your body and hormones go all crazy and make you think and _feel _things you shouldn't? And don't they actually go away after you're like eight teen or something? That's what she thought for a while.

She once had a crush on Vega, but it eventually went away and she thought her liking for girls did too. But it didn't.

It hit her once she stayed at Cat's. That redheaded looked beautiful, like the precious person Jade had ever seen, in her cute pink pajamas. _Cute_. Jade actually thought Cat looked _cute_.

They started looking at each other differently. Jade let Cat put her head over her shoulder every time they watched a movie, the Goth tensed so much sometimes. She was nervous.

Jade remembered really well that time Cat confessed her she was lesbian. She told her there was a girl she really, really liked. Jade had to roll her eyes at that just to try to ignore that little big pain in her chest.

Cat asked for advices, how Jade thought she could catch her attention. The Goth complained with a "_I don't like girls Cat, I don't have a fucking idea of how to get a girl to like you_". The redheaded hurt's face made her chest ache. She didn't apologize, why would she? Cat liked a girl and- And Jade was, as hard as it was to admit it, _jealous_. Jade was _so_ jealous she might turn green.

It took her a little bit to notice how Cat started inviting her to watch The Scissoring, _with_ the Director's cuts and other type of horror movies she liked, after just a week ago she told her that maybe her _crush _would like to watch a movie with her.

It took her a bit more to notice how after she said the girl might like to go somewhere like Karaoke Dokie like a _friend_, ("_Don't rush things, try to be her friend first_"), Cat went straight to her the next Monday's morning inviting her to Nozus repeating lots of times the word _friend_.

Luckily it didn't take her _that_ long to notice how Cat was holding her hand, both lying on the redheaded bed, confessing all she felt for this girl and after a while started describing her.

"_She has an awful temper, dark hair and likes to wear extensions –they look pretty cool on her hair. She likes horror movies a lot and she can sing and play piano. Her voice is so amazing and she plays so well_"

But she did notice, right in the moment, when Cat leaned over her and softly kissed her lips.

Then they started dating. One year of dating Catherine Hannah Valentine... in secret.

Both agreed _someone _less willing than the other. Cat's parents already knew she liked girls. Well at least they knew for the time they caught the couple making out on the couch. They weren't mad; they just put some rules for when Jade stayed over. Leave the room's door open. They never said something about the bathroom's door...

It was all a secret, secret kisses, secret hands holding on lunch, secret dates, secret stares, secret notes, and secret relationship; until that night.

Their friends hardly notice, after all they were careful and both were really great actors, they just had to act as if everything was normal and nobody noticed a thing. That until Tori _**put my nose where I'm not called**_ Vega took one of their notes. And out of all the notes they had sent each other, she had to grab _that_ one.

_**I'd tell my parents Cat, but not now. Not when they're all stressed with work and I don't know what other chiz. Please don't get upset, just give me a little time. I promise I'd tell them. And love you too Kitty Cat**_

Oh yeah, Vega did mock her for a while with the _Kitty Cat_ thing, but it was worth it because in school the girl didn't open her mouth and pretend nothing happened and out of there she'd help them finding places where no Hollywood Art student or teacher would be and they could be totally free and be a normal couple. Plus she helped covering her anniversary date.

Jade wanted to take Cat somewhere they didn't have to worry about annoying adults or snitch students, somewhere they could be alone. So they "_stayed at Tori's house for an acting project they had to work really hard on and needed two entire days to finish" _and Tori managed to get her mom to tell the same to both girl's parents. Turned out Vega was cooler than Jade thought. But it had a condition, of course.

"_When you two get married I get to be Cat's bridesmaid"_

"_Why not mine?" _

"_You don't want to be arrested for murdering or something like that on your wedding day"_

Wedding day... They were just eight teen but if there was someone she wanted to keep forever at this age, it was Cat.

* * *

She was happy, finally done with hiding. Or maybe not. She wasn't sure and the man controlling her brain didn't help her making it out either.

"So, I can take your hand in public now?" she asked softly. A pissed of Jade was nothing Cat wanted to deal with _again_.

Her question might seem stupid because her girlfriend turned to face her with her pierced eyebrow lifted.

She was insecure, Jade did told her that when she came out to her parents they'd be able to quit with secrets and let the whole world know they were dating. That they had been dating for a long time now, a year and two months.

Cat was innocent, little and a bit dumb but she got so jealous when guys would hit Jade whenever they were with their friends hanging out. The worst part, she couldn't do a thing because that meant she had to stop acting and if she stopped acting that meant they'd be troubles. Troubles for Jade at least.

This was California. California, Los Angeles. People wasn't closed minded, well most of them weren't, most of them would have accepted them just like they were, like Tori did for example. But according to Jade was risking a lot since her dad knew a lot of people who might see them.

It was a relief when they could go somewhere and hold hands carefree without taking glances around to make sure no one saw them.

She heard Jade's low but sweet laugh.

"Yes" she said softly. It calmed her down a bit. Now she could take Jade's hand when someone, mostly airheaded guys, tried to get her number. And Jade could do the same.

"And, I can kiss your cheek too?" Jade's lovely and melodic laugh went through the redheaded girl ears again. Cat swore the girl even laughed in perfect tune.

"You can kiss more than my cheek in public" As to prove her point Jade jointed their lips in a sweet and tender kiss and shortly after pulled away smiling at the smaller girl.

"Can I kiss your neck in public too then?" A smug smile appeared on Cat's face.

"Well, you could but that wouldn't end well" Jade said with a wink of her left eye. Cat got what she was talking about.

Jade had a special code only she understood, well only her and Cat and the petite girl really hoped nobody else knew... Maybe Beck but, no. Nobody wants the Jealous Cat monster, as Jade named it, out at this time of the night.

When Jade winked her right eye, it meant she had a plan or was trying to make her act along to a prank of hers. But when Jade winked her left eye it meant something totally different. It meant kisses, no clothes, lots of moans and Heaven gate's open for more than an hour.

Cat giggled before her face turned serious.

"Can I say you're my girlfriend in public now too?"

"Kitty Cat, you can say we've been dating for more than a year, you can say we held hands, you can say we had secret dates; you can say everything you want to. Hell you can even say we had sex and I'd be totally fine with it!" Jade's smirk made Cat giggled.

"So now no guys can ask you out on a date, yay!"

"Woah, woah, it's little Miss Valentine jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Sure you are"

"Maybe I am..."

Jade held Cat's tiny body against her with arms around her and her hands going on Cat's stomach while the redheaded hands were over the Goth's once.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you call me Kitty Cat on public now?"

"Never in a million years"

"Pooh, why not?"

"Shh, sleep now babe"

Cat buried herself even more on her girlfriend chest. She loved to be cuddled.

"Jade?"

"What?"

"Can I call you Jadey in public now?"

"No if you want to wake up tomorrow"

"I'd take that as a yes"

"You wouldn't dare Catherine! I swear, you say it and I-"

"Shh, sleep now babe"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Here we are haha._

_Wanna know something cool about Latin America and Spain? Look __** ñ**__, and I can do it in caps too __** Ñ**__, see?_

_What? USA Has Liz Gillies, well then I have this an __**N**__ with a __**hat**__!_

_You may have noticed but I can't stop writing little Jori moments even if I try *sigh*_

_**Leave me a review? Mostly because I won't be able to update any stories next week because I'm going to be FULL of homework, same this weekend :/ Yeah, that sucks.**_

_Only three years and I'm out to collage! Oops, did I say to much? (At least now you know how old I'm... I guess... Is that good or should I just hide under my rock?)_

_**Later guys :P**_


End file.
